


Hidden Motive

by MiraMira



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Superheroes, Team Dynamics, Workplace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5529260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraMira/pseuds/MiraMira
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wally knows there's a catch behind Batman's request for help.  The trick is getting Bats to admit it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hidden Motive

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elemental](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elemental/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide, Elemental! Just a short bit of superhero bonding, but I hope it suits.

“Looks like you were right,” Wally announced, waving the printout in front of Batman in what would likely prove a doomed effort to conceal any trembling. How normal people managed conversations with the Dark Knight, he had no idea; even after dozens of missions and a secret identity exchange, he still caught himself vacillating between intimidated and eager to please at least half the time when he was wearing his costume. “The DNA you found at the scene matches what's on file for Two-Face – or, rather, Harvey Dent - but the chemical compounds are more commonly associated with Scarecrow's fear toxins. So either they're working together, or Gotham's about to erupt in a feud that'll make the Hatfields and McCoys look like a sandbox squabble. Although even if it is the former...”

“...It'll turn into the latter soon enough unless they're stopped.” Batman swept his cape around him, in what Wally recognized as the prelude to a smoke-bomb assisted sudden departure. “Which means I've got a lot of work ahead of me. Thanks for the confirmation.” 

Something in the _“Thanks”_ made Wally take a quick look around to confirm they were still alone, then zip over to block the other hero's path before he could second-guess his hunch. “Hold on just a picosecond there, Bats. See, I'm pretty sure that even if whatever fancy equipment you've got in your Batcave broke down, and there wasn't anything suitable on the Watchtower, and you couldn't find an excuse to requisition new equipment from Wayne Enterprises, _and_ the Gotham PD wouldn't lend you a hand, you still wouldn't need to come to me for a simple lab analysis.”

“I have my reasons,” Batman declared. But was it Wally's imagination, or did the jaw beneath the cowl tighten a tad defensively? 

“Uh huh.” Wally's eyebrow remained raised. “I'm just saying...if you want to hang out, all you have to do is ask. I'll even buy the first round.”

The Bat continued to stare him down, motionless.

After a whole two seconds, Wally blinked first, running a hand through his hair sheepishly. “Right. It was only a thought.” His downcast expression brightened. “Hey, you need help tracking down either of your suspects?”

Batman's look remained stone. “No.”

Defeated, Wally laid the lab results on the nearest table with a sigh, and started the trudge back to his station.

“But,” said Batman, slowly and with only the slightest perceptible shift in tone, “I wouldn't object to the company.”

Wally grinned, casting aside his labcoat as he spun. He emerged from the whirlwind resplendent in red and clapped his colleague on the shoulder. “Well, what are we still standing around here for, partner?”


End file.
